Left unattended, insects can quickly infest enclosed structures, such as restaurants and homes. Examples of insects which can infest areas in and around enclosed structures include, for example, cockroaches, ants, fruit flies, houseflies, bed bugs, ground beetles and spiders. In addition to being a nuisance, some of these insects can also bring pathogens into the restaurant or home, creating unsanitary eating and living conditions.
The use of insecticidal compositions has aided in decreasing the infestation of insects in and around residential and commercial structures. Various types of insecticidal compositions and methods of repelling or terminating crawling pests are currently available, including gel baits, glue pads and poisons.
In more recent years, attention has been directed to producing insecticides that are effective and ecologically friendly. In line with this trend, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has issued a list of minimum risk insecticides § 25(b) of the Federal Insecticide, Fungicide, and Rodenticide Act (FIFRA) that are not subject to federal registration requirements because their active and inert ingredients are demonstrated as safe for their intended use. There is an ongoing need to provide effective insecticides which have reduced environmental impact.